Love Delivers
by Cullen Crazy01
Summary: Edward’s down and out and working a job he despises. What happens when that job leads him to Bella Swan? Can the pretty brunette help Edward turn his luck around? For the TwiHardFics "Love in unlikely places" contest. Collaboration with GrayMatters


"Dammit, not again!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I slammed the hood closed, taking my anger out on the truck. Yeah, as if _that's_ going to make it run.

This is the second fucking time in a week this piece of shit delivery truck has broken down. It's like a hundred fucking degrees here by the side of the road, so of course I'm sweating like a pig. I kicked the tire as I passed it before jumping up through the sliding door. I grabbed the radio to tell the dispatcher that once again my truck is down.

Trying to not make my anger obvious, I took a deep breath and clicked the button as I let it out. "Base, this is truck 1024, I'm down again."

"Again, Edward? What the heck are do you do to that thing?" Newton immediately assumed it's my issue again. Fucker.

"I'm not doing anything but trying to make my deliveries, I think you and your mechanics are doing a crappy job keeping it running!"

I can't believe after three years of Harvard law school I'm stuck driving a fucking UPS truck. I was supposed to join "The Firm" this summer. You know...the firm where my father is a managing partner, the firm my grandfather and his brothers founded? So what if I may have been enjoying the last of my youth _a little too much _before I had to settle into working eighty hour weeks as the low man on the totem pole? Who cares that _maybe _I hadn't put as much effort into taking the bar as I should? Well, until I pass the bar exam, my parents care. They have cut me off, and I'm on my own to make a living. My parents think this is teaching me some _valuable lesson _about hard work. I think my dad's exact words were 'it wouldn't kill you to earn something the old-fashioned way, with your own sweat and hard work!' Now here I am, three months later, out of money and working for UPS. Is it possible for my life to suck more than this?

"Dude, if you can't keep your truck running I might have to talk to the chief about putting you in a different spot." Oh! Don't even go there Newton! Driving the truck might suck, but I am definitely not moving to loading.

"Dude" I said, trying out this obvious working-class term, "I don't know what's wrong with it, but it hasn't run correctly since that Jacob guy worked on it last week. And don't even try to threaten me about talking to the chief; he won't move me to the warehouse." At least I don't think so. The chief, Kris, is an old friend of my dad's, and he gave me this job as a favor to my dad. I sure as hell didn't see it as a favor to me.

"All right, Masen, I'll send another truck out, but you're going to have to transfer your cargo yourself. I can't spare any extra hands to come help." Of course! My truck is still almost full, can't wait!

As I waited for the replacement truck, I started thinking about how I was going to adjust my route to get the packages with required delivery times out on time, as well as make some time for my delivery to The Fashion Spot. The one saving grace of this stupid job is my almost daily delivery to this little clothing boutique on Main Street. I remembered the first time I made a delivery to the FS and the first time I met Bella.

I opened the door to the little clothing shop, the bell overhead chiming to announce my entry. I glanced around at all the women's clothing, everything from dresses to lingerie, which was on the rack closest to me. I reached out and touched the blue bra on the first hanger, enjoying the contrasting feel of cool, smooth satin next to rough texture lace. Immediately my mind wandered to what it would feel like covering a nice plump breast, then slipping my hand underneath to tease the nipple...

I was startled from my daydream by a woman's voice "Can I help you find something?" I shook my head to clear the vision it had conjured. I looked up towards the voice to find the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was petite, with long chestnut hair that hung down over her shoulders. She was wearing a tight little charcoal gray skirt with a fitted black t-shirt, and a pair of killer fuck-me pumps. She smirked at me, and above her chocolate brown doe eyes one eyebrow was cocked questioningly.

I continued to stare at her "Um, no, I just…" I couldn't get my mouth and brain to connect. I was stunned by her beauty.

"Are you looking for a specific size maybe?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with humor. Great, she's mocking me.

I looked down and realized I was still touching the bra. Quickly dropping the fabric, my hand immediately rose to my hair, a nervous habit that I picked up from my dad, forgetting about the noxious brown cap I was required to wear with my uniform. I let my hand fall to my side. "Oh! Um, no, sorry!" I raised my other hand, which held an envelope. "I'm from UPS, I've got a delivery!"

"Yeah, I noticed the uniform, um Edward," she says, looking at my name tag. "So, do I need to sign for it?" She held her hand out to me and I handed her the envelope.

"Um, yeah!" I said, still staring at her, blinking.

"So, where do I need to sign?" She tapped her foot, drawing my attention down to her legs. Her long, smooth, sexy legs. And those shoes, mmmmmmm. I pictured those legs wrapped around my waist...or my neck...anywhere, really.

She cleared her throat, and I glanced up guiltily. _Busted!_

"Oh Jeez! I'm so sorry. I sound like a complete idiot, don't I? Wait! Don't answer that! I'm sorry, I was a little distracted, I apologize," I stammered as I handed her the clipboard.

"Don't worry about it. That's one of our top sellers; it comes with a matching thong. I'm sure your girlfriend would love it," she said with a smile and a wink. "What size is she? I can wrap it up for you."

I imagined how it would look on the woman in front of me "Oh yeah, I mean no! I don't have a girlfriend, but I can imagine it being a top seller, it's hot! God I'm sorry, I can't believe I just said that!" What the hell was wrong with my verbal filter? I normally had better game when it came to women. But something about this girl totally threw me off and had me acting like a complete dork!

"Oh well that's nice." She turned and walked back towards the counter, then glanced over her shoulder, totally catching me checking out her ass. She flashed me a demure yet sexy-as-hell smile and said, "I guess I'll be seeing you around Edward." I turned to walk out the door and just before it closed behind me, I looked back. She waved her fingers at me, and this time _she_ was checking out _my_ ass!

After that initial meeting, I managed to get my game back, and I picked up the flirting right where she left off. I finally found out her name, and learned that she and her friend Alice co-owned the store. We chatted every time I made a delivery, which became more and more frequent as the weeks passed. She was sweet, and funny, and asked me all kinds of questions. I confessed to her that the job was a temporary thing, and she seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say. She continued to tease me about the bra I was "fondling" the first time she met me. This daily visit became the highlight of my normally miserable day of mindless labor, and so I learned her schedule and started timing my deliveries to make sure she was there when I dropped packages off.

Which reminded me, today was Wednesday. I would need to go there first if I was going to catch Bella before she left for the day - she always left early on Wednesdays. Of course if I went there first, then I wouldn't get those "overnight before 2pm" packages to their destinations on time. Damn this stupid truck!

Once the backup truck arrived, I started moving boxes over. Thank God the mechanic decided to help me, even though Mike said he wouldn't. As I moved my personal stuff from the cab and thanked Paul for his help, I checked my watch. Almost noon – crap! Realizing I needed a paycheck and needed to get my deliveries out on time in order to get that paycheck, I gave up on seeing Bella today and headed to my first destination.

When I finally pulled up in front of The Fashion Spot it was after closing time. I grabbed the two boxes and my delivery board and hopped out of my truck. The lights were on inside the shop and it was getting dark outside, so I could see all the way to the back of the store. Several women were standing around the main counter, two of them with their backs to me. Alice stood behind the counter with a tall blonde I'd never seen before. As I opened the door and the bell rang, all of the women looked in my direction. I smiled at the ladies uncomfortably as I walked up, feeling all four sets of eyes following my every move.

"Hi Alice, sorry I'm so late today. Problems with the truck again," I apologized, setting the boxes on the counter and handing her the clipboard.

"Oh that's okay, things happen. We were worried about you earlier though. You look like you've had a rough day. Can I get you something to drink?" Alice was always so nice, another reason I liked delivering here.

"Sure, I'll take water if you've got any."

As Alice turned to go into the back room, the blond turned towards me and stuck her hand out. "I'm Rosalie. You must be Edward." I followed her eyes as she surveyed me from head to toe. "I have to say, Alice and Bella are right…you are a hot piece of man meat! Now I know why the shelves are so overstocked these days. I would be ordering things on a daily basis as well, if you were the one delivering them."

"Uh…thanks?" I didn't know what to say to such a forward comment. I mean, I know I'm good looking, and I've had my share of attention. However, there is such a thing as tact, and obviously the blonde lacked it. My brain did a sudden double take. Did she say Alice _and_ Bella said I was a hot piece?

"Rose! Stop it! How can you be so crass?" The woman next to me turned and looked up at me from under her lashes "I apologize for my daughter-in-law, she lacks a verbal filter. I'm Esme, Alice's mom, and this is Angela," she pointed to the brunette standing next to her.

Alice cocked her head and stared at me for a moment. "So Edward, what was the problem with your truck this time? It must have really been a mess. You are usually here earlier on Wednesdays, you know, before Bella leaves," she winked at me. As soon as she said Bella's name, I couldn't stop the smile that came over my face. That smile instantly disappeared when I glanced over at Rose, whose eyebrows lifted as she glanced between Alice and me.

"Well, I um…" Suddenly I was feeling really uncomfortable with all the women looking at me. Was I really that obvious? "Yeah, my normal route was just shot to hell today."

"So, you plan your route around when Bella's here?" Rosalie asked shrewdly. All women were staring at me intently, if I wasn't sweating before, I certainly was now!

"Um… well… no?" That came out as more of a question, than an answer. Yeah, that was convincing.

Suddenly Alice was jumping up and down, clapping her hands in front of her. "Oh! I knew it! You totally have the hots for Bella! This is such great news!" She turned and quickly ran into the back room. The other women turned to me with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Ok, now wait a minute, I think, well, yes, Bella is very beautiful, but I don't..." I tried to think of something to put a stop to whatever they were thinking. I know how women talk and the last thing I needed was them running to Bella telling her I had _the hots _for her. Yes, we flirt like crazy every day when I'm in here, but she's never let it go beyond that. The one time I tried to ask her out she shut me down with some lame excuse before I could even get the invitation all the way out.

"So are you saying you don't want to go out with Bella?" Rose stared at me, one hand on her hip. Oh man, something about this woman made my balls shrivel up and crawl to a safe place.

"No, that's not what…"

She cut me off. "Then why haven't you asked her out?"

"Well, I don't… I just…" I pinched the bridge of my nose with my left hand while my right hand reached up and grabbed the bill of my cap and I ran my fingers through my hair. Old nervous habits die hard. "I, um, I… man you ladies are really making me uncomfortable here."

Esme reached out and put her hand on my arm, pulling it down from my hair. "Relax Edward, we love Bella. Rose is just a little over the top, as usual, and doesn't know when to quit. But if you need any help or want some advice, I think all of us would be willing to lend it to you. Right girls?" She turned to the other women and they all nodded their heads.

Alice returned from the back room, and held out a piece of paper to me. When I looked down at what was written on it, I noticed it was an address. "Be there tonight, after eight, bring a friend, and make sure he's cute!" She winked at me again and I noticed all of the ladies looking on approvingly.

"Alice, where is this? And why should I go there, and what exactly do I tell a friend to get him to come with me?" Suddenly, I'm leery about where this is headed, especially if Rose agrees.

"It's where we will be tonight," Rose said, pointing to the circle of women around the counter. "And more importantly, where _Bella_ will be tonight." She paused, to make sure her innuendo sunk in. "As far as what to tell your friend…just tell him there's a cute little pixie named Alice who's willing to make it worth his time, right Alice?"

"Well, that depends on what your friend is like, but if he's as cute as you Edward then yeah baby!" She smacked my ass as she rounded the counter, and I jumped about a foot, to the amusement of all of the women, even Esme. "Now get your cute little brown shorts out of here, get a friend, and meet us at the bar."

***

"Edward, you fucking owe me, big time. You know I hate being set up" Jasper whined, taking a drink of his beer as he watched me self-destruct with nerves. We had been at the bar for twenty minutes now, and there was no sign at all of the girls.

I ran my fingers through my hair for what was probably the tenth time in the last two minutes. I knew girls like my hair, _sex hair _they always called it. Bella had never seen me without my delivery cap on before or without my uniform. What if she was one of those women who was into the whole uniform thing? I craned my neck to look around the bar, still not spotting any familiar faces. I checked my watch again. Hadn't Alice said eight o'clock?

"Shut up, Jasper. I've been your wingman for more times than I can count, you can do me a favor this once. Besides, you'll like Alice. She's just your type," I assured him.

"Tall, blonde, and huge boobs?" Jasper asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes like a teenage girl. "Yeah, you've had such long, meaningful relationships in the past with that kind of girl. Alice is...nice. She's cute. You'll like her."

"Nice?" Jasper groaned. "Great, thanks for fixing me up with a dog, you loser. Just because you can't close the deal…"

I cut him off, "Don't talk about Bella that way!" Jasper stepped back, stunned by the vehemence in my voice. "Look, I can't… she's just… I mean… fuck!" I groaned, unable to articulate my thoughts.

"Wow, Eddie – that's some _Haah-vahd_ education you're showing there. Can't wait to see you in court, stuttering and spitting on the jury. Better keep your commercial driver's license current," Jasper snarked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I swear to God Jasper, if you fuck this up for me," I muttered, tipping my beer for a drink. I caught sight of the faces I was looking for coming in through the doorway in the bar, and I missed my mouth entirely, spilling some beer on to my shirt. What was it about this girl that turned me into a complete idiot?

I had seen Bella several times a week for the past three months, but never had I seen her like this. She was wearing a dress I recognized from the shop. It was blue, with beading that accentuated her magnificent breasts. It was short, barely reaching the tops of her thighs, her showgirl legs long and lean. And it was tight, showing off the luscious curve of her hips and ass. I think it was my favorite thing I had ever seen her wear, and I _hated_ that every other guy in the place could see her in it as well. I watched as Bella tugged at the hem, trying unsuccessfully to lengthen the skirt, and her discomfort made me grin. Her magnificent chestnut hair was a riot of shimmering curls that spilled over her shoulders, a few disappearing down her back. As I studied her face, I saw her bite her bottom lip, and I felt my dick swell and harden. _I_ wanted to bite that lip.

"I take it that's her, based on your slack jaw and the drool running down your chin?" Jasper asked, nudging my elbow. He followed my gaze and then stopped short himself. "Jesus! Look at those girls!" he exclaimed, his own jaw dropping at the sight.

For a moment, I was worried that Jasper was gaping at the blonde ball-buster from the shop, Rosalie. She was certainly the type he always fell for with her bodacious curves, long blonde hair, and impressive height. I remembered that she was married, and if the guy following her was her husband, he could crush Jasper with his index finger alone, without even flexing any of the impressive muscles on display.

Jasper, however, only had eyes for the petite brunette at Bella's side. Alice was dressed in a red sequined dress with strategically placed geometric cutouts that showed her creamy white skin. Her black hair was spiky, and the heels she wore looked downright dangerous as she glided across the floor.

Alice's keen gray eyes picked me out of the crowd, and she smiled widely. Faking an expression of surprise, I saw her tap Bella's arm and point in our direction. Bella's answering smile made my heart race in anticipation as the two women crossed the bar.

"Bella, look who's here!" Alice exclaimed, gesturing to me like I was lame prize on a seventies game show. "It's Edward, the UPS guy!"

I grimaced at that, hating that _that_ was what they associated with me. "Hello, Bella," I said, my voice deep and husky. "Alice, Bella, this is my best friend, Jasper Whitlock."

Alice stepped forward and pressed her fingers into Jasper's hand, and they both looked startled when they touched. "Alice," Jasper said, his voice almost a whisper. He had a look in his eye I had never seen in all the years we had known one another.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," Alice told him, and he reached out to take her other hand in his as well.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Jasper said. Without a word to Bella or me, they turned and walked away, finding a quiet table in a secluded corner of the club.

"What the hell just happened here?" I asked Bella, stunned by Jasper's actions.

"Alice happened," Bella laughed, and I forgot about everything except the beautiful woman at my side. She ordered a glass of wine from the bartender, who almost fell over his feet in his eagerness to accommodate her. I glared at him territorially, and Bella laughed again.

"So, I supposed you're going to tell me it's some great coincidence that you are here, on the same night that Alice and Rosalie decided to play Bella Barbie?" she asked me, leaning her elbows back against the bar as she took a sip of her drink, studying me through her lashes. I was momentarily distracted by the display of cleavage her posture created. Hey, I'm a guy, so sue me.

Her eyes searched mine, confused and hesitant, and she sighed. "Look, Edward. I'm just going to lay it on the line here, okay? There are two ways this can go tonight. One, we can keep playing the flirting game every time you come into the shop. I can continue to hint at you asking me out, and you can continue to ignore my hints. Or we can admit there's some kind of attraction between us that we'd like to pursue and move on with it."

Whoa! Direct Bella is very sexy.

My stunned silence must have given her the wrong impression, because she shifted slightly, her shoulders hunching as she looked away. "I'm sorry, I just though after my conversation in the car with the girls…"

"What do you mean you've been hinting about me asking you out?" I interrupted, confused. Hadn't I tried to ask her out, only to have her shut me down before I could get the words out?

Bella sighed, then reached out and put her hand on my arm. "Edward, I've been trying to get you to ask me out for months now. Only one time have you ever mentioned doing something on the weekend, and of course it was a weekend that I was in a wedding." She nodded her head toward the other brunette from the shop, Angela, who was dancing with a shorter man in glasses who was watching her adoringly. "You never tried to ask again. I figured you weren't interested, but Alice has been trying to convince me differently. Rosalie told me just to ask you out myself, but…" she trailed off, biting that bottom lip again. My restraint broke.

I growled, sweeping down and taking her bottom lip between mine, biting lightly. She gasped, and I pressed my advantage by dipping my tongue into her mouth. She reached up and threaded her fingers into the hair at the base of my neck, her tongue shyly touching mine, and I groaned into her open mouth. I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, not bothering to try to hide the erection that was pressing heavily against the button fly of my jeans. Her fingers tightened in my hair, and I felt her swivel her hips against mine, the contact making me light headed as she kissed the daylights out of me.

"Well, well, well," I dimly heard a voice speak from over Bella's shoulder, and she groaned in disappointment. She pulled away slightly, but not before she nipped at the scruff on my chin with a wicked smile. My dick twitched in response, and I refused to let her leave my arms, winding them tightly around her waist. She turned to face Rosalie, who was standing at the bar with the dark-haired bruiser I assumed was her husband.

Rosalie looked from my hair, undoubtedly standing on end after Bella's ministrations, to my crotch, which bulged with my Bella-induced erection, and back up again. Her violet eyes were amused. "What can brown do for you? Looks like brown can do a helluva lot with that package, I say," Rosalie said, winking at Bella and raising her glass in mock toast to me. "Edward, this is my husband Emmett," she said, gesturing to the body builder standing behind her. I reluctantly removed one hand from Bella's waist so I could shake his hand.

"So, Ed, you drive for UPS then?" Emmett asked, his voice loud and booming.

"It's Edward," Bella corrected. "And his job with UPS is just temporary. He just finished up law school at Harvard and is studying for the bar exam. He'll be joining his father's firm when he passes," she said, and I was completely stunned. "What?" she asked self-consciously.

"You remember all that?" I asked, recalling that I had sprinkled those details through conversations over the last several months, but never expecting that she would be interested in, let alone remember, the details of my life.

"Of course I do. I remember everything you've said to me," she told me softly, turning her head to look up at me.

I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again, so I leaned down to capture her lips with mine, groaning as her lips opened willingly. Bella's tongue made the first overture this time and I felt my knees weaken for a second. She turned her body towards mine and slid her arms around my neck, pressing closer to me, and I wanted to kick myself for wasting so much time. Well, I wasn't going to waste any more.

"Bella," I breathed, nuzzling my nose along her chin, trying to catch my breath, even as I noticed that she was panting as well. "Bella, I have got the busiest few months of my life coming up with the bar exam." I felt her tense in my arms, and I chuckled, pulling her closer and kissing along her jaw line to her ear. "I have no business whatsoever starting a relationship right now, when I have nothing to offer you. But I don't care. I want nothing more than to get to know you better, and I need to start right now."

She pulled back slightly, studying my face. "Really? You want to get to know me better?" she asked, reaching up to touch my jaw. Her eyes were warm, melted chocolate, filled with hope. "We don't have to go out a lot, I can help you study, keep you on track. I know how much it means to you…" I cut her off as my lips sealed against hers once more, my mouth urgent against hers. The rest of the bar noise faded into the background as I focused solely on the woman in my arms.

***

Five months later, I stood next to the lingerie rack just inside the door of The Fashion Spot again. In front of me was a black and white corset that, under any other circumstances, would have inspired fantasies about it getting on, and then off Bella. But it's not what I was looking at. Instead of imagining my amazingly hot girlfriend in the lingerie, I was trying to picture what my life would be like if the letter in my pocket didn't hold the news I wanted, no, _n__eeded_.

"Not again!" teased a voice that never failed to make me smile. I turned to see Bella standing in front of me.

"What?" I pulled my cap off my head and ran my fingers through my hair, tugging at the ends.

"Are you seriously standing in my store having crude thoughts about merchandise again?" She elbowed me in the ribs, giggling. She immediately stopped when I turned to look at her and she saw my expression. "Edward! What's wrong?"

"I got my letter from the state bar," I croaked. I pulled the folded envelope out of my pocket, showing it to her. It was wrinkled and dirty because I'd been folding and unfolding it since I grabbed it from my mailbox this morning on my way out the door to work.

Bella snatched it out of my hand and turned it over. "You haven't opened it yet? Why not?"

"I couldn't do it." I sighed and raised my hand, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I couldn't open it on my own. I don't want to know what it says." Bella slid in under my arm and put her arm around my waist and pulled me further into the store.

"Maybe I can take your mind off your worries then?" she whispered suggestively. I felt the fingers on her left hand curl around my hip and dip down below the waist band of my shorts, searching for flesh.

"Bellllaaaa" I warned her.

"Sorry! I just…I need you Edward, I need to feel you." She pushed her fingers down until I could feel the tips of them inching towards my dick. Such a bold action from my usually shy girlfriend would normally have me hard within seconds. But I'm so stressed out and on edge right now that nothing is going to wake him up.

"I'm on shift, baby, I've got deliveries to make; besides I can't think of anything except what's in this envelope." My fingers were back in my hair, pulling at the roots, and she gently tugged on my arm, pulling my hand down to grasp in hers.

"Okay, so let's open it. Get it over with! And move on to more pleasurable activities." She handed me a letter opener from the mug sitting next to the register with a wink and a sexy smirk.

"I can't read it, you do it, please." I shoved the letter at her.

Bella took the envelope from me and sliced it open, unfolded it slowly and started reading. I couldn't tell by her face what it said, and I was getting anxious. I ran my fingers through my hair yet again. "Bella, please?" I begged.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Oh Edward!" She jumped up and hooked her arms around my neck and started kissing my face. "You did it! You passed!"

My knees almost buckled underneath me from relief, or was it the shock of actually passing? I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down away from my neck. I needed to see her. "Really?"

"Really!" she squealed.

"Yes!" I grabbed Bella up in my arms and spun her around in a circle. I set her on the edge of the counter, pushing her knees apart and pressing my body as close to hers as I could get. I buried my nose in her hair "Oh Bella, it's all because of you! Thank you! Thank you for your help your support, without you these past five months I never would have had the courage to do this." I leaned back and held her face in my hands, and pulled her mouth to mine. I pushed my hips into her, my now hardening dick responding to the heat of her center through my uniform as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I moved my lips to her ear to utter the words I'd been dying to say for months. "I love you, Bella!"

"Oh God, Edward, me too. I love you so much!" She pressed her lips back against mine as we both rejoiced, finally saying the words out loud.

Bella's hands pushed my cap off and pulled at my hair as her tongue pushed its way into my mouth. I moaned into hers. I loved it when she took charge.

"Hey now! This is a place of business!" Alice yelled, spotting us as she came out of the back room. She came around the counter and picked up my cap and smacked me across the back of the head. "Stop it! Get off of her!"

"Ow! OK…OK! I'm off!" I pulled back from Bella, grabbed my cap out of Alice's grip, and pushed it back down on my head. My hands instinctively reached for Bella's hips in front of me.

With my help, Bella jumped down off the counter "Edward has good news Alice. He passed the bar! We just got the results."

"Wow! Congratulations Edward! Does this mean you're going to go work for your father now?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Wow! No more UPS truck!" I replied, a little dazed, elated when I realized what this meant. I grabbed Bella and started swinging her around in my arms again. She laughed that sweet, tinkling laugh that set my heart racing.

"I'm happy for you Edward, but I gotta say, I'm gonna miss seeing your smiling face, and hot ass, in here every day" Alice said to me over her shoulder while she folded some sweaters on the rack by the changing rooms. "And what will poor Bella do without you coming in here every afternoon to fondle and grope her in the fitting rooms?"

I heard Bella gasp and I pulled back to see her face was beet red from embarrassment. I had no idea Alice knew we'd started using the fitting rooms at the store for a little _afternoon delight_.

Alice laughed out loud when she saw the look mirrored on our faces. "Yes, I know what you guys have been doing in the fitting rooms! I'm not blind, or stupid!" she chided at us. "Plus, you guys aren't exactly quiet! You're just lucky I wasn't a customer coming in to hear that going on back there!"

"Yeah, because Bella and I didn't catch you and Jasper going at it like porn stars last week in the storeroom," I teased, laughing aloud when Alice blushed as scarlet as Bella. "Well, on that note, I'm outta here. I'm going straight back to the warehouse and turning in the truck! Then we're going to celebrate! Want to join me?" I asked Bella & Alice.

"What?" Bella seemed shocked by my question.

"Do you want to go have a drink with me to celebrate?" I asked again, sliding my hands up under her shirt tails, pulling her into me and nuzzling her neck with my nose.

"No, what do you mean hand in your truck? Aren't you going to give the proper notice?" I gently kissed along the tendons in her neck, and she fought me, trying to push me away, but I was having none of it. I had stressed myself out over what was in that envelope all morning, I wasn't interested in talking about any of it anymore. I wanted to move onto the celebrating part.

"Why? I don't need this job anymore" I placed a kiss along the bottom of her jaw. "As soon as I call my dad and tell him I passed, he'll give me access to my accounts again." My nose trailed leisurely up the line of her jaw. I placed my lips in the hollow spot just under her ear, her favorite spot, and let my tongue sneak out to lick her skin.

Bella groaned, "Edward, I can't concentrate when you do that!" She pushed on my shoulders again. Finally, I gave in and stepped back to look at her. Her eyes were hot, dilated, her face was flushed and I could tell she was on the verge of giving in, but her mouth was set and serious. Not wanting to upset her I let my hands drop to my sides.

"I just think it's really unprofessional to just up and quit like that. You need to give proper notice. Besides, I need time to get used to the idea of not seeing you every day." Her pout was adorable, and I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Seriously?" I asked her. She nodded her head quickly. "Ok, I guess I'll give two weeks notice today, but we're still going to celebrate tonight!" I grabbed her ass and pulled her hips into my erection one more time before I kissed her. "I love you. See you later?" I asked her, she nodded and I turned to leave.

"Bye Alice!" I yell waving my hand goodbye over my shoulder as I pushed open the door and exited the shop, suddenly floating on air about what the future has in store for me.

***

"Last delivery!" I yelled with triumph into the empty cargo area of the truck. I still wasn't sure how I had let Bella talk me into giving two week's notice when all I had wanted to do was throw the keys, well the whole truck actually, directly at Newton the minute I got my bar results. But I was done with the truck, done with the uniform, and done with the job that I hated. If I were a dancing man, I'd do a jig right here.

A text alert sounded. Bella's ringtone made me smile that stupid goofy grin I always did when I thought of her.

_E – Stop by the store before you turn your truck in. Park in the loading dock. 3 B_

I wanted nothing more than to dump the truck, shower off the grime of the day's manual labor, and take my girl out to celebrate. But I followed her instructions, parking in the secluded alleyway behind The Fashion Spot.

Bella met me at the cab door. She was stunning as always, this time in a blue silk wrap dress and heels I didn't recognize. "Hey, baby," I said gruffly, watching as she climbed up into the cab, a bag slung over her shoulder that she dropped onto the driver's seat.

"Do you realize I've never actually been inside your truck before?" she asked me, looking around the space I hated so much. Her eyes landed on the picture of her that I had taped to the dash, and she smiled softly.

"Well, it's against regulation to have civilians inside the delivery vehicle," I said, realizing I sounded like a complete tool. "Besides, I have hated this job and this truck so much, I didn't want to associate it with you." I told her, sliding my arms around her waist and pulling her closer, nuzzling my nose into her fragrant curls and inhaling deeply. "Just let me go turn the truck in and change out of this fucking uniform, and we'll go out to celebrate my liberation from this brown tin can."

Bella shook her head, slipping from my arms and stepping around me into the cargo area of the truck. "Would it surprise you to know that I don't feel the same way about this truck that you do?" she asked, her heels tapping against the metal floor.

"Really?" I asked, watching the way her hips swayed as she made a circuit around the interior, stopping near the back door.

"Really. From the first day you came into the store, I would wait with...anticipation," she said. Bella's voice was dripping sex, and I felt myself go instantly hard. "Alice laughed at me. She knew I watched for your truck. She knew that I placed orders for items that we didn't need, just to get you to come into the store." Bella stepped toward me, her eyes fiery and her fingers twirling a strand of her hair. "When I would see your truck come around the corner, my pulse would race, and I would get gooseflesh...everywhere," she whispered huskily, and I could see the definition of her hard nipples through the thin silk of her dress.

I swallowed convulsively as Bella advanced, her hand reaching out and touching the disgusting brown polyester of my shirt. "And this fucking uniform?" Bella's use of the same swear word in lustful admiration, that I had uttered in disgust, made my dick twitch. "God, Edward. I used to fantasize about taking off your cap and running my fingers through this hair," she whispered, doing exactly that and using her nails against my scalp, which tingled at her touch. "I would order heavy items just to watch the stretch of this shirt across your shoulders as you hefted the box." She stepped behind me, her fingers trailing across my back. "And I'd set boxes on the floor just to watch you bend over to pick them up," she told me, palming my ass through my shorts and giving it a squeeze.

I groaned out loud as Bella slid her hand forward to cup my erection, then moaned at the loss when she stepped away, once again walking around the perimeter of the truck. "And this job you hate so much?" she asked me, stopping a few feet in front of me, biting her lip in the way she knew drove me to the brink of madness. "This job you hate so much brought you to The Fashion Stop, to me. I'm going to forever be grateful every time I see a brown truck," she told me, and her hands were tugging at the waist of her wrap dress. A moment later she stood before me in a blue and lace satin bra and matching thong. Oh God, was that what I thought it was?

"Bella?" I croaked, my voice shaking with need. "Is that the same set …?"

She giggled. "The same set you molested the first time you were in the store? Why yes, Edward, it is. I thought maybe you'd like to see it on a woman, rather than continuing to ogle it on the hanger. You know, I hoped that you imagined me wearing this…" she said, her voice trailing off as she stepped forward to stand inches in front of me.

"I fantasized about it every night," I groaned, leaning down to capture her lips with mine, my tongue plunging eagerly into her waiting mouth as she pressed her barely clothed curves to me.

A burst of static rent the air, and I cursed when my radio sounded. "Truck 1024, you are supposed to be back at base now. Can you give me an estimated time of arrival?" Newton's nasal voice echoed in the empty truck. Was I going to answer it, with my hot-as-hell girlfriend pressed up against me in skimpy lingerie? Fuck no! I cupped Bella's ass and pressed her against me tighter, grinding my erection against her, and she gasped into my mouth.

"Masen! I know you can hear me. Will you just bring the fucking truck back so I can go home, you asshole?" Newton's whiny tone sounded through the truck again, the grating sound almost enough to deflate the erection I was currently rubbing against Bella's stomach.

Bella giggled as I groaned. She stepped around me to study the offensive radio box, and lifted the handset. She arched her eyebrow at me, pointing to the button on the side. I nodded dumbly, and watched as she pressed the button down.

"This is Truck 1024. I'm sorry, but Edward has one last...delivery, to make," she panted into the handset, and my dick went into overdrive. "It's a long, hard delivery, and he's not going to be back with the truck for a while, boys, so you'd better just go home, or make yourselves comfortable for the long wait." She let the button go, and there was a moment of stunned silence on the radio.

"Masen! Who the hell was that? Edward, you get your ass back to the office before I…" Bella leaned over and flipped the switch on the radio box, shutting off Newton's offensive voice.

"A 'long, hard delivery,' Ms. Swan?" I asked, stepping toward her, pulling her against me once again.

Bella giggled, winding one arm around my neck while the other fumbled with the buckle on the belt holding up my shorts, making quick work of the button and zipper as well. I groaned loudly when her fingers grasped my erection through my boxer briefs, the sound echoing in the empty cargo hold. "Baby, let's go inside," I growled. "I need you."

She shook her head. "No," she said, her voice husky. "I'm going to have you right here." My dick twitched when she said that, and Bella gave me a naughty smile. "I think he approves," she said, her fingers squeezing gently.

I groaned again. "Bella, not here. It's cold, and uncomfortable, and you know how much I hate this stupid truck…"

"I'm going to make you love this stupid truck," she whispered, silencing me with a lingering kiss, her tongue stroking mine languidly even as her devilish hands freed the buttons on my uniform shirt. Bella's nails teased my ribs as her arms went around me, her hands stroking down my back, her fingers grasping my ass and pulling me closer to her. She divested me of my shirt before she pushed my shorts and boxer briefs down to my knees. I stepped out of the jumble of material, then toed off my shoes and pulled off my socks, my eyes searching the empty cargo area for a comfortable place to finish what she'd started.

Bella retrieved the bag she had set on the driver's seat and pulled out a blanket and pillow. She draped the blanket over the seat and then motioned for me to sit. I perched on the edge, more turned on than I had ever been in my life as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. "Please come here and let me do that," I said, my voice low and urgent. She surged forward, her fingers in my hair, her mouth open, wet and wild over mine as she nipped at my lips and tongue.

I unhooked her bra and drew the straps over her shoulders, my fingers tracing the swollen flesh they uncovered. Bella whimpered in my mouth when my fingertips grazed her nipples, and I smiled into the kiss. Bella stepped between my legs, slowly drawing her fingers from my hair, down my neck, across my shoulders and along the sides of my body. Her fingertips traced down the line of my outer thigh to my knee, crossing over up the interior of my thigh until they just brushed across the tip of my arousal. I shuddered as her fingers fisted me, stroking from base to tip and then back again.

I let out a startled moan when she dropped to her knees, enveloping the tip of my erection with her soft lips, her tongue lapping at the precum that had gathered there. I looked down to find her glorious hair between my widely spread thighs, her eyes staring up at me, and I nearly came just from the sight. "Bella!" I choked out, as she took more of me into her mouth, her tongue tracing the vein on the underside of my dick. "Oh… God! Baby, not here, your knees… I'm… fuck!" I stuttered as she increased the suction of her mouth, stealing my power of speech from me.

"Pillow," she murmured around my length, the vibrations making me moan even louder. I gripped the side of the seat tightly with one hand, gently threading the fingers of the other hand in her hair as she moved up and down on my dick, her soft lips a perfect contrast to the light stinging scrape of her teeth. She used one hand to grasp the length she couldn't take in her mouth, the fingers of her other hand lightly squeezing and caressing my balls just like she knew drove me wild. I could feel the familiar tightening in my groin, and I knew Bella could too when she increased the suction and took me even deeper, the tip of my arousal grazing the back of her throat.

"Baby, no," I gasped, tugging lightly on her hair. She shook her head and growled around me, and I almost came. "Bella, I need to be inside you, please."

Bella moaned in disappointment as she released me from her mouth, her hands still squeezing and caressing my dick, which was on the verge of blowing and embarrassing the hell out of me. I scooted back into the driver's seat, my hands going to Bella's waist and quickly pulling off the small scrap of satin and lace between her thighs.

Bella climbed up onto the seat, her knees on either side of my hips, her lips seeking mine, her kiss fevered. I slipped one hand around to grasp her ass and bring her closer, then slid the other between us, lightly pinching one nipple, then the other. Bella's gasp of pleasure echoed in the empty van, and went straight to my groin. I trailed my fingers down her abdomen, seeking her clit. "Bella, I need you so much. Tell me you're ready, baby," I groaned as her lips left mine to trace along my jaw line.

Bella took my earlobe between her teeth and bit lightly, making me buck my hips towards hers. "I'm always ready for you, Edward," she purred, grinding her pussy against me, her wetness coating my arousal and making me impossibly harder. She reached down and placed my tip at her opening, sinking down and taking me into her body with a loud moan. The heated wetness that surrounded me as her body took my invasion with no resistance more than proved Bella's words.

I grasped her hips as she raised and lowered her body on mine, and together we found a rhythm that had the both of us panting within minutes. Bella arched her back, her head thrown back as her walls started to tighten around me, putting her breasts into close proximity with my mouth. I took one nipple between my lips, scissoring the tip between my teeth, and Bella cried out roughly, her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. I switched my attention to the other breast, repeating the action as she came undone around me, her release triggering my own. I groaned loud and long as I spilled within her, my climax washing over me in waves as I pressed as deeply as possible into her body.

Bella buried her face in my shoulder, peppering my jaw and shoulder with kisses as we came down from our releases. The touch of her tongue on the tendons in my neck made me shudder, and she giggled. I ghosted my hands over her back and bottom, and she shivered at the contact. I chuckled.

"You were right," I told her quietly, inhaling the fragrant scent of her hair.

"About?" she asked lazily.

"I officially love this truck now."

***

_One Year Later_

The bell over the door rang as I entered the store. Bella was behind the counter and looked up to see who came in, cocking an eyebrow at me when she spied me in my old UPS uniform. I could tell she was fighting to keep from laughing at me. She wasn't doing a very good job.

"What the heck is this?" she finally laughed. "I didn't even know you still had that old thing."

I took a deep breath, and my arm automatically rose to run my fingers through my hair, forgetting I had the delivery cap on. I tried to put that smile on my face that she was always telling me made her heart stop. "I have a special delivery for an Isabella Swan" I said formally, holding out the package to her.

"Oh! I see. Well I'm Isabella Swan" she smiled at me, playing along, and my heart skipped a beat. "Do I need to sign for the delivery?"

"No signature is required, but I do believe the instructions said I needed to make sure the package was received," I handed her the box, "So I'm going to need you to open it now".

As Bella opened the outer box and pulled the black velvet jewelry box out, she looked up at me through her eyelashes and smiled a small, nervous smile. When she turned away to place the outer packaging on the counter, I quickly got down on one knee. Her hand flew to her mouth as she turned back around to find me staring up at her. With trembling fingers, Bella opened the black velvet box to reveal the diamond engagement ring inside. "Oh!" she gasped.

I reached out and took her free hand in both of my own. "Isabella Marie Swan, from the first time I saw you when I walked through that door, I was in awe of you. You took my breath away and I lost my ability to speak. Since then I've learned that you are the one woman who is not only my equal in every way imaginable, but my true soul mate. I can't imagine going one more day in this life without you by my side, and so I'm asking you now to spend your life with me. Will you Bella? Will you spend your life with me…will you be my wife?"

She screamed and jumped into my arms and I fell over backwards, with her landing on my chest, her legs straddling me.

"Yes! Edward yes! I'll marry you!"

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, picking the ring out of the box. I grabbed Bella's left hand and placed the white gold solitaire on her ring finger. From the top it looked like a simple round cut diamond, just as she thought she looked like a simple brunette. But when you turned it to the side, you could see two delicate s-shaped silver scrolls, starting just at the base of the diamond and curving down towards the sides of her finger. The scrolls were accentuated by smaller diamonds where each final curve ended. The minute I saw this ring at the jewelers I knew it was perfect for my Bella.

"It's beautiful Edward" she held her ring out in front of her, the smile on her face took my breath away, and even though she was straddling my lap, I wasn't close enough. I reached up and placed my hands on the sides of her face, her smile faltered. "Edward!"

As her eyes started to water, she rolled her bottom lip in between her teeth, pulling at it. I couldn't handle it anymore. I pulled her down to me and tugged her lip from between her teeth with my own. "Bella, I love you. I want you. Right now."

She ground her center into my now growing erection, as she started unbuttoning my shirt. Grabbing her under her thighs, I got to my feet, and she quickly wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked towards the front door as she continued to unbutton my shirt, pressing kisses along my neck.

"Lock the door Bella," I told her, leaning her in the direction of the handle. "I don't want any interruptions." She reached around me and locked the front door and I carried her back towards the dressing rooms. I kicked open the first door and laid Bella down on the velvet chaise against the wall. My hands came up around her hips and I gripped the hem of her shirt, bringing it up over her head, my tongue following it up to her exquisite collar bone. Bella lifted her hands from my chest long enough to pull her shirt off her arms, and then she pushed my shirt off my shoulders.

My hands slid down the smooth skin of her back to unclasp her blue demi cup bra, hmmm, my favorite color. Rapidly I pulled the straps from her shoulders. I leaned back to get a good look at her now bare breasts. "Beautiful" I whispered.

I leaned down and returned my lips to her milky skin and roll my tongue out to caress the curve of her breast. My left hand slid up to grasp her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. Bella moaned at the pleasure, and I groaned at the sound. My right hand came down and popped the button of her jeans. Bella lifted her hips while I grabbed the waistband and pulled them down her legs.

I removed her shoes and socks and then slowly traced my tongue up her calves, stopping to suck and nibble the back of her knee before I made my way up her creamy white thighs. I sat back on my heels to get a good look at her. Bella was nearly panting her breaths were coming so quickly. I took in the vision of her with my eyes and my chest tightened with the love I felt for her. My Bella, soon to be my _wife._

"Bella, I love you so much. I want to take my time and worship you, and show you just how much I love you." Bella sighed in response.

Reaching out to hook my thumbs in the lace of her panties I pull them slowly down her legs, letting my fingers leave a trail of heat in their wake. I grasped her knees and spread her legs wider so I had a full view of her warm silky folds.

I spread my fingers out across her legs and turned my thumbs in as I slid further up towards the juncture of her thighs. My thumbs grazed the edge of her opening "God Bella you are so wet!" I groaned at the fact that I had this affect on her body. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips around her bundle of nerves, sucking it forcefully into my mouth and flicking it with the tip of my tongue, Bella whimpered above me. "Do you like that baby?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I spent the year after passing the bar dedicated to learning everything I could about Bella's body. It was the least I could do after she spent months helping me study.

I began circling her opening with my index finger, teasing her with what I knew she wanted. "Edward, please" she moaned out, and the corners of my mouth rose in a grin. I loved my needy girl.

I pushed two fingers inside, feeling her body simultaneously tense and relax. Curling my fingers, I kissed her clit, then slowly slid my tongue up her abdomen, circling her belly button before gliding up to one of her perfect pink breasts. I pulled her nipple between my lips and sucked on it while I rolled the nipple on her other breast between the fingers with my free hand.

I looked up at her from under my eyelashes. Bella's arms were flung across the chaise above her head. Her eyes were closed as she rolled her head back and forth against the velvet. She moaned and bit her lip, and my dick throbbed at the sight. I didn't know how much longer I could hold back.

Closing my eyes to concentrate, I made my way further up along her collar bone, my tongue poking out between my lips with each kiss to taste her sweet and salty flavor. Bella's hands came down to my head, her fingers grasping my hair tightly as she pushed my head back down toward her chest, urging my mouth back down toward her other nipple. My Bella was not subtle in what she needed.

"You want more of this baby?" I asked and then flicked the round bud with my tongue before I began sucking it into my ready mouth.

"Yes, Edward…mmmm….so good…" she trailed off in pleasure.

I could tell she was getting close so I reached down with the hand that was teasing her nipple and started removing the brown shorts of this uniform that had served me so well.

Bella's hips began to buck against the palm of my hand, and she arched her back, shoving her nipple deeper into my mouth. I stopped my ministrations and moved up to burrow my nose in her hair that was spread out on the chaise under her, breathing in her glorious scent.  
"Edward, please don't stop," she begged.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not done with you yet, but I need to be inside you." I reached up and removed her hands from my hair and laced my fingers with hers and arched my hips to position myself at her entrance. "Open your eyes Bella," I said. "I need to see you, to know this is real".

She opened her eyes as I slid myself deep inside her, and we both sighed with the connection. It was the same now as it was the very first time. Like two halves finally coming together to make a whole. I slowly rocked my hips against her as we held each other's gaze. I didn't need her to verbalize her love for me because I could see it in her smoldering eyes, I could sense how she loved me, wanted me, and needed me with every gasp of her breath.

I pulled her hand to my heart, still clasped tightly within my own fingers. "Do you feel it Bella?" I asked. "Do you feel how my heart beats only for you my love?" Bella's teary smile was the only response I needed.

I could feel her walls begin to flutter around me and it spurred me closer to my own release. I leaned forward and crushed my lips to hers, and with one final thrust we came together.

I collapsed on top of her, and kissed her once behind her ear before I pressed my lips into the side of her neck, inhaling deeply as I tried to catch my breath and calm my racing heart.

Suddenly the chaise started to shake. I pulled my head up to look at Bella to see that she was trying to stifle her giggling.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I guess the commercials are right" Bella said between giggles.

"What commercials? Okay, now I was really confused.

She reached over to pick up my old uniform shirt off the floor, her engagement ring sparkling. "Customer satisfaction really is your number one priority."


End file.
